One Week
by TheRedQueen
Summary: This is a BV story lossley based on the Barenaked Ladies song One Week. It is about Bulma and Vegeta in the first stages of thier relationship.This is my first story so tell me what you really think and updates will be as soon as possiable. Hope you like


**One week**

Chapter One: Microwaves and Late Night Incounters

**Ok this is myfirst fic and I am trying to make it a one shot. Ok here we go, please review and really tell me what you think. This is loosely based on **Barenaked Ladies **ONE WEEK**

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

**A week ago!**

It was a heated argument, slowly poring over the horizon of the living room couch. Like a devastating hurricane ready to wipe out the closest city; or in this case the poor slightly stunned Vegeta standing there, looking at her. Bulma just stood there, glaring at him. He new she was mad, but why was the question.

Then as if she had read his mind, "I'm angry." With her hands on her hips, she had just proved to Vegeta that she was as dumb as he thought she was.

"Like I didn't know that." Vegeta just rolled his eyes. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, in that case do you know why?" She asked waving her finger at him grinning in that 'I know but you don't' grin.

He glared at her, growling slightly. He had to know why, if his pride would not let him ask to prove his innocence, it would so he could rub it in Bulma's face that he was innocent.

He gritted his teeth, "Why are you angry with me." He said this so low she had to strain to hear him.

Then she started yelling.

"Because People Do NOT, I repeat, **DO NOT** Blow Up The Microwave Because It HUMMS!" She was furious. **"Vegeta, that was the dumbest thing you have EVER done!" **Bulma was heaving from the explosive sentence she had just said.

"That's why you're angry?" Vegeta just looked at her with his eyebrow raised as she stomped out of the living room.

"YOUR IMMPOSSIABLE!" Bulma shouted behind her.

As he walked to the Gravity Room, after World War Three for the twelfth time, he wanted to do the weirdest thing to the woman. He wanted to laugh at her; of all the possible things he could do to the woman, he wanted to laugh. **'_How dumb is she? Like I care that I blew up some appliance - which she never used - because it hummed. It annoyed me, that's what I do when things annoy me. She should be thankful I don't blow up her.' _**

He had his hand placed under his chin and his other arm holding his hand up. With a genuine smile on his face, Vegeta thought of what he was thinking. " Laugh at the woman" Vegeta said to himself.

He stood there out side the Gravity Room door when he heard the weirdest sound,

'_**Giggling,**' _Vegeta thought as he heard the sound, **_' who was giggling and at whom were they doing it to?' _**

Just then Bulma came around the corner of the house, hugging her sides as she laughed.

"What…_breath_… are you…_breath_…smiling about?" She said when she calmed down from laughing. " Not only are you doing that your also talking to yourself. You get stranger and stranger every day."

"Woman I was not talking to myself!" Vegeta said angry that she had heard and that he didn't sense her there.

"Yes you were." Bulma said smiling.

"No I wasn't," He yelled

And this argument went on the same for about…umm…12 minutes.

"Vegeta, whenever you get yourself together come and get some lunch." Bulma said as she walked through the back door and into the kitchen.

It had been one week after the laughing fiasco. Life was the same but Bulma now hated Yamcha and Vegeta was getting nowhere with his training. There had been tension between the two for days, they would start to argue like normal but then they would yell insults and obstinacies that would make Frieza blush. They had really been at each other's throats lately.

It was one at night and everyone was tucked away tightly in his or her beds, well all except Vegeta. He was wide awake and having a late night snack before he went back out to training. He needed to become Super Saiyan.

It was quiet, well until he heard a loud bang and cursing after the sound.

"Dame table." Bulma said groggily while walking around the corner of the kitchen door.

" I thought someone who has lived in a house their whole life would know how to walk around in it at night." Vegeta commented with the always-present smirk on his face.

"Up yours." Bulma's insult had no fire behind it.

"What's your problem," Vegeta demanded more then asked. "Your usually jumping down my throat at anything I say."

"I'm not in the mood to fight right now Vegeta, ok. So just leave me be." Bulma said with an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"What ever." Vegeta said after finishing his last sandwich as he stood to go to the Gravity Room turning from Bulma.

"Hey, Vegeta."

"What woman?" Vegeta asked with a sigh, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you regret staying on Earth after Namek was destroyed?" Bulma asked with a sad spark in her eyes.

Vegeta just stood there with his back to Bulma, "**_Why was she asking this and now. What possessed this woman to ask such a question?"_**

"Why do you care?" That was all Vegeta could think to say. There was no way he was going to tell her the truth. And with that he walked out the door.

"What did I do?" Bulma said quietly to herself.

It was two days after Bulma asked Vegeta the question that seemed to upset him so much. Everything was pretty much the same around the house. Vegeta trained, Bulma and her father worked, and Bulma's mother was well… weird as always.

Bulma and Vegeta still talked a little better then the days before when all they did was argue worse then ever.

Bulma was making lunch when Vegeta came trouncing through the kitchen.

"You know you would get a lot more done if you didn't through a fit ever two seconds." Bulma yelled at him as he passed her.

Vegeta stopped abruptly.

'**_Oh God what did I say.' _**She thought slightly scared. He had been testier lately. Well more then normal.

"Why did you ask that question the other day?" Vegeta asked with an abnormal calm in his voice. "The one were you asked if I regretted coming here, why did you ask that question?"

"Yea I remember, I'm sorry for asking you please for…"Vegeta cut in to her apology

"I didn't tell you to say you were sorry for asking the dumb question, just tell me why you asked." Bulma was beginning to grate on his nerves.

" I…I wanted to know if you were going to leave after the androids are defeated." Bulma was now looking at the ground with her hands behind her back.

" I don't know why I should stay," He turned and looked at her as he said this. She looked sadder then before he answered her question. "But I don't regret coming to Earth."

"You don't?" she questioned.

"Well don't sound so surprised! You make it sound like you wanted me to regret staying." Vegeta said a little coarse at her statement.

" I'm sorry it just makes me happy that you don't regret living with me and my family." Bulma smiled at him warmly and turned to go upstairs.

"Your mothers a pain in the ass." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, I know. She has always been like that." She looked over to him. "But she really likes you."

Vegeta just huffed at this comment. Bulma blushed a little. She turned to the counter to finish making lunch.

Bulma bit her lip and said, "But you can't blame her your are a cutie."

Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head like a stress doll being squeezed (you know the ones that look like people). He couldn't believe she had just said what he thought she said, "Wha…?"

"I said..." Bulma began to repeat herself.

"I heard what you woman!" Vegeta's hands were balled into fists at his side. "When will the food be done?" He asked to get off subject.

She just smiled and answered "Soon."

Bulma heard the screen door slam as Vegeta left.

**Well thats my first chapter of my first fanfic. ** **So if ya want more anytime soon review and tell me really what you think of the story so far. Thank You for reading. .**


End file.
